Settled Matter
by Calathiel of Mirkwood
Summary: Whatever happened to Elizabeth's wedding gown?


This was a random bit but when I finished it I fell in love with it and it's become one of my favorites. I hope you like it!

**Settled Matter**

Marie Gates was hardly the outdoors type but as she strolled down the beach with her beau, Tom Clarkson, she felt as though she could remain outside forever. The scenery was breathtaking as the sun glinted off the waters while it dipped beneath the waves, alighting them with purple, red and yellow hues. Yet it was not that that required her attention. It was the merry gentleman at her side.

Her hand was nestled neatly in his and as they chatted she couldn't help thinking that he looked absolutely dashing with the sun striking his blond locks.

Blushing at his latest compliment on her beauty, she yanked her gaze straight ahead to spot something an odd whitish color being swept in with the tide.

It was too solid to be foam…

"Tom," She slowed her steps, terrified to find something awful. "What is that?" She pointed to the offending object.

"I don't know…" he paused then he grinned at her, eager to prove his gallantry. "Shall I fetch it for you?"

"Oh, Tom, don't! It could be something terrible!"

His smile widened. "Never fear, m'lady, I shall brave it for you." With that he released her hand and dashed forward.

Marie's cheeks grew red and for an instant she was grateful that he couldn't see her. It just happened whenever he said, 'm'lady'. She thought dreamily until she realized what exactly he was doing. "Tom! Please! Do be careful!" She clambered after him, determined that he not be alone discovering whatever evil lay in the waters.

She halted, however, upon viewing what he had fished from the turquoise waters.

It was an elegant dress with an embroidered, beaded bodice. Fine white lace fell from the quarter length sleeves and a long flowing train dipped into the ocean even with Tom holding it. The overlay skirt of a rich eggshell shade opened to reveal a deep cream underskirt with swirling designs sown in gold. All, in all, it was a breathtaking gown, one that must have cost the owner hundreds of pounds.

"Oh, Tom," her voice was barely a whisper, feeling as if she spoke the dress would melt away. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Her hands trembled as they skimmed the intricate patterns on the gauzy fabric that was a little water stained but still magnificent.

Tom seemed more fascinated with the back-story. "Where do you think it came from?"

"Someone wealthy, obviously."

He laughed, and with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes said, "Perhaps it was a queen or a princess traveling the world and her ship was attacked by pirates, leaving the vessel to sink and all on board dead!"

"Tom!" Marie scolded. "How can you say that? Why that's positively dreadful! What if she had left a lover behind?"

"Not everyone gets a happy ending, Marie." The teasing tone was gone like a vapor borne on the wind.

"I know…" she felt somber and hushed once more.

"But we will." he met her gaze shyly. "Won't we?"

"Of course." Marie felt her heart quicken at the love in his expression.

"Shall we keep the dress, do you think?" He questioned after a long minute.

"No," she sighed softly, letting the fabric fall from her fingers, "what was in the sea should remain in the sea."

"It seems a pity." Tom, too, let his grasp loosen, watching as the same waves that had brought this mysterious garment to them swipe it away. "It would have made a wonderful wedding gown."

Marie jerked slightly. Could he mean…? He didn't remark further so she didn't either. Deciding instead to change the subject, she spoke, "And besides, I think the woman who owned this dress had her happy ending. Fate couldn't be that cruel."

Tom laughed again. "Nothing I say will change what you believe in this matter, will it." It wasn't really a question so Marie smiled at her victory.

"No, you never shall. It is a settled matter."

Marie's opinion didn't change even when a woman of perhaps twenty-one arrived, heavy with child and alone, her only possession a carven chest hewn of iron and wood. Not even when in a proud but tear-filled gaze, she introduced herself as, Mrs. William Turner.

**Fini**


End file.
